My Stolen heart
by Raven325
Summary: Ryou is a abused slave that meets someone on one of his masters errands, will this person save him or will he forever be stuck as a useless abused slave in the hand of a monster. Graphic lemon be warned. YBXRB


**Raven: well here's a story I wrote long ago when and decided to write it**

**Bakura: And what's the paring**

**Raven: TENDERSHIPPING YAY!**

**Ryou: anyway enjoy the story**

* * *

><p>Ryou limped out of the room, a black heavy bag flung over his shoulder. He struggles through the busy road to get to his masters home in time. He wasn't looking up so he accidently ran into someone letting the bag drop to the dirty ground<p>

"I'm so sorry. I didn't see you" Ryou apologized, waiting for the man to start screaming at him for bumping into him but it never came instead it was a kind response

"Don't worry it was an accident" the man said his voice dark, but holding no evil intent. Ryou looked up at the cloaked man; the only thing he could see was white hair and magenta coloured eyes. He immediately fell in love with those eyes for some reason. Ryou nodded and got up or at least tried to. He hissed in pain and fell back down. Those wounds on his back where worse than the other times. A hand came into his line of vision and Ryou grabbed it getting pulled up into a standing position

"You okay, kid?" he asked, Ryou nodded and picked up the bag that was on the ground, flinching at the pain on his back

"Again, I apologize" Ryou said as he smiled looking up at the man. He nodded and Ryou turned limping away

Bakura watched as the kid walked away. He almost looked exactly like himself only a few years younger and a lot more innocent than himself. He turned away from him, walking away; he had some stealing to do at the richer district. Bakura grinned mischievously disappearing into the shadows  
>'after all I <em>am <em>the king of thieves' he whispered

* * *

><p>When Ryou had reached his masters house he was two minutes late and so he was whipped 20 times for each minute he was late<p>

"I'm sorry master! I'm sorry!" Ryou screamed in agony as the whip slammed against his back leaving another deep scar on his back

"You're an unforgivable slave, so you must be punished" he said as the whip came down to leave one last mark on the already scarred back. The master moved and untied him from the wall, making Ryou fall to the ground exhausted. He kicked him in the stomach hard and Ryou curled up.

"Tomorrow we are going into town be up early, slave" he sneered and walked away leaving Ryou on the ground whimpering in pain, but he slowly got up, he had jobs to finished or his next punishment will be worse

"Hurry up, filthy slave" his master said glaring at Ryou who ran to him wincing at every step and apologized for his unsteadiness the wounds on his back were throbbing and he wanted to cry so badly. Ryou stood back and watched as his master spoke with a friend, when screaming caught his attention. He looked up and saw that the same cloaked man he saw in town yesterday, but only this time his hood was off and he looked exactly like Ryou. His eyes were magenta unlike Ryou's soft brown ones; his hair was spikier and a bit shorter that his and he had a double "T" scar over his left eye, his skin was tan and he was taller than Ryou. The noble guards were chasing him as he went pass him on a white horse. Ryou stared at them shocked then he shook his head, he had to help. Ryou slowly snuck away from his master and disappeared down an alley hoping he could outrun them. Ryou came to a stop at an alley opening and watched the corner silently waiting for them to come into view. Once he saw them turn the corner he turned around franticly searching for something to stop the guard with, seeing nothing. He turned and peeked around the corner seeing them come closer and closer. He leaned against the wall biting his lip, and looked at the ground that's when movement caught his eye. It was a snake, a deadly one. Ryou stared at it and peaked around the corner again

"It's the only way" Ryou whispers to himself, he slowly steps towards it and in one swift movement he grabs the snake. The snake hissed, rearing its head back and bit Ryou. He cried out in pain, but still held the animal. As gently as he could he grabbed the head and pulled the snakes fangs away, he turned and at that moment the white horse the thief was riding speeds past him. Ryou holds the animal and throws it in front of the guards horses, the horses reared back and threw the guards of their back. Ryou smiled and watched as the snake slithered away back into the darkness while he just walked away.

Damn, one stupid mistake cost him this, he thought as he rode his horse away from the nobles guards. He ran past a lot of town's people, but one caught his attention. It was that boy he met; he was standing there looking at him. Bakura turned the corner and lost contact. He was almost out of the city, but the guards were catching up with him, until they suddenly stopped because the horses had thrown them off. He stopped the horse for a second looking behind him. He was surprised that the horses had done that, something caught his attention it was a snake. A venomous one that was moving to the darkness of the alleyway. He turned his head about to get away when a flash of white caught his attention. His eyes went wide and the pieces started coming together in his head

"That kid" Bakura whispered to himself, he was the one that had thrown the snake in front of the guards to stop them

At the cost of his own life

He frowned and pulled the horse back. He needed to find the kid; his magic was capable of removing snake venom easily, but he also had antidotes on him if he was bitten and needed to get away quickly.

* * *

><p>Ryou slides down the wall to sit on the ground. His vision was starting to fade and he was getting scared, yet Ryou let a small smile form. He had saved that thief, but just as quickly as the smile came it disappeared<p>

He didn't want to die yet

"Kid!" a voice yelled from his left, Ryou slowly turned his head to see the one he saved looking at him worriedly. The thief was next to Ryou in a second gently helping him to lie on his back

"You are a stupid boy" he whispered, Ryou smiled weakly but started to cough. The thief's eyes moved to his hand where he was bitten by the snake. The skin around the bite was starting to turn a deep blackish purple because of the venom, the thief cursed and rummaged through the bag he had with him and pulled out a small bottle filled with a weird reddish liquid.

"You're going to have to drink this, it will help" the thief muttered "and I am warning you now this shit is disgusting"

Ryou nodded as the thief help him sit up and placed the bottle on his lips. The liquid was revolting, Ryou wanted to pull back and spit the awful liquid out of his mouth, but was held in place by the thief who made him swallow everything. Ryou was forced to drink the liquid so he could breathe, once it was gone the thief pulled the bottle away and Ryou coughed weakly

"Sorry kid, you were going to pull away and you needed to drink it all" he said with a small smile

"I…its okay" Ryou whispered hoarsely trying to ignore the vile taste in his mouth

He smirked at the kid, he was innocent and stupid. Ryou yelped as he was picked up, he chuckled and walked to his horse that was standing a few meters away. Ryou was helped up and the thief climbed up behind him. Ryou yawned something and laid back against the thief who chuckled at the young one

"You can sleep little one," the thief whispered as he made the horse leave the city and into the desert. The thief smiled when he heard the breathing of the child even out and his body go lax against his "sleep well, because now you are mine"

Ryou slowly opened his eyes looking out a window; his eyes immediately went wide when he saw Ra was up, meaning it was already pass morning. His master was going to punish him severely for sleeping in. Ryou whimpered and curled up into a ball crying on the bed, he was shaking in absolute terror, until he felt a hand on his shoulder. He cried out and jumped of the bed curling up in a corner

"No master please I'm sorry that I wasn't up, please don't hurt me I beg of you" Ryou whimpered out while trying to curl into an even smaller ball against the wall

"Calm down kid I'm not going to hurt you, now look at me" a voice said coaxing him to listen  
>Ryou looked up staring into worried crimson eyes. He smiled and helped Ryou up, leading him back to the bed<p>

"Now that you're up, was it you who threw that snake in front of the guards horses" Bakura asked, Ryou nodded, although hesitantly, even though he already knew it was him, Bakura got angry

"You idiot! What were you thinking" he yelled, Ryou whimpered and backed up tripping and fell down curling up again. Guilt gripped Bakura and he pulled Ryou into a hug

"Hey, shh, I am sorry I didn't mean to scare you" Bakura whispered to the whimpering boy that looked up at him.

"It's fine and I'm not a kid… uhmm what's your n…name?" Ryou asked hesitantly, Bakura smirked chuckling when he saw the blush on Ryous face

"Bakura Akefia, the great thief king," Bakura boasted proudly, he was rather confused when Ryou started to laugh at him "what's so funny and what's your name?" Ryou stopped laughing, but still had a small amused smile on his face

"My name is Ryou and I am laughing because the 'great thief king' nearly got caught" Ryou teased, Bakura scowled and pounced like a tiger on Ryou making him fall back on the bed with a loud 'oof'. Bakura smirked and moved down to whisper in his ear

"Really now"

_**(Lemon starts now if you don't want to read start reading at the next bold letters)**_

Ryou shuddered as he felt Bakura whisper in his ears

"Jip" bad answer from his side. Ryou bit his tongue to stop himself from moaning as Bakura nibbled on his ear

"Well… that was an accident, something went wrong can't blame me can you… Ryou" he whispered seductively, moving down his neck while placing butterfly kisses. Ryou bit his lip from moaning loudly as Bakura sucked on a weak spot; Ryou whined almost inaudibly when Bakura pulled back to stare at him with lust filled eyes

"I won't go any farther without your permission" Ryou smiled and hesitantly pulled on Bakuras coat to get him to kiss him again. Bakura taking the pull as permission crashed his lips on Ryou kissing him senseless. Bakura pulled away from Ryou and started to kiss his neck again sucking on his weak spot and leaving a purple bruise that will disappear in a few days

Ryou moaned loudly as Bakura hands roamed around, he blushed when Bakura pulled his clothes off leaving him naked. Bakura started licking his nipples; hearing Ryous loud moaning was driving him crazy. He started slowly kiss his way down to the neglected part of Ryou, Bakura pulled back, ignoring Ryous whine, and moved up to look back at Ryous face. Ryou looked just ready for him  
>Ryou was breathing heavily sweat covering his body, and those beautiful eyes were closed in pure passion. Bakura smirked at his work<p>

"Little one, open your eyes" Bakura whispered, Ryous eyes blinked open and looked at Bakura. His brown eyes were dark with lust and love. Bakura smirked and kissed Ryou gently on the lips, Ryous were wide in shock at the gentle kiss. Bakura tongue licked Ryous bottom lip coaxing him to let him enter and Ryou opened him mouth happily, moaning in delight.

Ryou pulled away and getting a bit bold moved his hand down to grab Bakuras hard member, Bakura groaned and nuzzled his head in Ryous neck, letting out soft groans. He knew he had to pull away so he grabbed Ryous hand and pulled out away

"Stop" he growled out and moved down. He grabbed Ryous member and started lick his member. Ryou let out loud moan, moving fast he pulled Ryou into his mouth as Bakura started to suck faster

"…Kura…I'm…gonna" Ryou screamed as he reached his climax. Bakura swallowed it and pulled back watching his little lover breath heavily

"You taste heavenly little one" Bakura said seductively, Ryou blushed crimson "and we're not done yet"

Bakura sat up and stared down at Ryou, he looked like an angle ready to be taken by a demon. Bakura placed three fingers against Ryous lips, Ryou got the idea and gently started to suck and lick them while Bakura attacked his neck. After a few minutes I pulled my fingers out of his mouth and moved them down

"I need you to relax" Ryou nodded and he forced his body to relax. Bakura slowly entered one finger stopping when Ryou tensed; Bakura kissed his thigh and started to move in and out slowly. After a few minutes he added the second and then the third. Ryou suddenly gasped and let out a loud moan

"Ah…Th…there a…again K…Kura" Ryou moaned out, Bakura smirked and hit that spot again and again listening to Ryous loud scream. Bakura stopped and pulled away, smirking when Ryou whined at the loss, Bakura moved and kissed him aligning his member with his entrance

"Ready" Bakura whispered, Ryou nodded and relaxed as Bakura kissed him. Bakura slowly started to push in; Ryou cried out in pain and started crying. Bakura stopped when he had entered fully; he gently licked away Ryous tears and tried to calm him down

"Shh, just relax it will pass, shh" Bakura whispered gently after a few seconds the pain dulled and he shifted telling Bakura he could move. Bakura nodded and slowly pulled out and gently eased back in, after a few minutes he picked up speed

"Ba…kura faster…harder" Ryou moaned out as the pleasure kept on coming, then he let out a loud scream when Bakura pulled out and slammed back in hitting his prostate dead on. Ryou was a moaning mess under Bakura as he felt his end coming; he let out a loud scream

"BAKURA!" Ryou was frozen in ecstasy. Bakura felt Ryous muscles tighten around him and that was all it took, he climax groaning out his lovers name. They stayed in that position until Bakura pulled out and fell down next to Ryou. He was breathing heavily and so was Ryou, when they were calm Ryou slowly moved and laid his head on Bakuras chest  
>"That was amazing, Kura" Ryou whispered tiredly, Bakura chuckled and kissed Ryou on the forehead softly<p>

"Yes it was" he smiled when Ryou yawned cutely and cuddled closer to him, he threw an arm around Ryou pulling him closer, while pulling the blankets over them. He smiled one last time at his sleeping lover before falling into a blissful sleep

_**(Safe to read now people)**_

Ryou woke up a little sore, and blushed heavily when he remembered why. He smiled to himself

"What are you smiling about, little Ryou?" A voice asked, he let out a squeaked and pulled the blankets over his head. Hearing laughter he peeked out, seeing Bakura standing by the door with a tray full of food. Bakura saw him peeking out and smirked

"You have to stop hiding and come out if you want me to say morning," Ryou glared playfully and slowly sat up wincing at the pain "it will disappear don't worry" Bakura said walking to him and sitting on the bed "Now are you feeling" he grinned

"Fine, Kura" Ryou said softly, Bakura smiled but it was replaced by a stern look, Ryou stared at him slightly worried "What's wrong?" he whispered after placing the empty tray on the bedside table

"The master you worked for is looking for you and is asking a high price if you're found" Bakura said watching Ryous reactions. Ryou whimpered and laid back down pulling the blanket over his head. That man was cruel; he sometimes hit Ryou for no reason whatsoever and liked to touch him even if he said no. Ryou cried softly until he felt the blanket being pulled down, he looked up at Bakura who was watching him worriedly

"Calm down, Ryou, Shh" Bakura whispered, Ryou felt himself being pulled up and placed on Bakuras lap. He cried into Bakuras shoulder while Bakura whispered sweet nothings to calm him down. When he had calmed down, they laid back on the bed, Ryous head on Bakuras chest and his arm around his waist. Ryou looked up at Bakura, his eyes were closed and he was breathing steadily, he looked so peaceful

"Kura" Ryou whispered a little hesitant to ask the question that's been bothering him

"Hmm" Came his soft relaxed reply

"A…are you going to give me back to my master?" Ryou asked, he watched as Bakuras eyes snapped open and they turn to stare at him. The grip around him tightens and the next moment he was straddling Bakura who was looking up at him curiously

"What makes you think that?" Bakura asked his little lover, Ryou looks down and takes a shaky breath

"Nobody liked me where I lived so I was sold as a slave, I can't do anything right" Ryou whispered, a few tears starting to slide down his cheeks and falling on Bakuras bare chest

"Ryou" Bakura says sadly, Ryou just shakes his head while closing his eyes tightly "Ryou look at me" Bakura whispered, Ryou slowly opens his eyes and looks at Bakura who was smiling gently at him

"You are no longer a slave, you are my lover and I am not giving you up. I stole you," he whispers pulling Ryou down and kissing him gently "and what the Thief King steals becomes his forever, nothing will change that" Bakura pulls his crying lover into his arms pulling back so he can wipe the tears away  
>"you belong to me and <em>nobody<em> else" Bakura whispers in Ryous ear. Then he grins at the smiling boy looking down at him "Your heart was stolen by me the moment we met"

Ryou laughs and kissed Bakura gently, he pulls back and lies down on his chest

"Love you Kura" Bakura stiffens at first but immediately calms down

"I love you as well, my little Ryou"

* * *

><p><strong>Raven: and there you go… I can't believe this one story had like nearly 3000 word <strong>

**Bakura: yeah but I love it**

**Ryou: Of course you do 'cause you had me**

**Raven (Laughing): R&R people **


End file.
